Location information for geographically distributed features (e.g., restaurants, bus stops, stores, etc.) are useful in a variety of applications. For example, map services may store points of interest of geographically distributed features and provide those points of interest to users in response to a user request for a map of a geographic location. The points of interest are also useful for performing map searches for identifying a point of interest, e.g., locating a nearby restaurant or store based on a specified category or business name. The points of interest are also useful for providing turn-by-turn directions to a point of interest of a particular category or business name, e.g., turn-by-turn directions to the nearest bus stop.
Certain applications based on points of interest of geographically distributed features are often missing data for particular categories (e.g., restrooms, automatic teller machines, etc.) of the points of interest. Certain points of interest may not be verified. Or the points of interest may lack desirable attributes, such as descriptions of the points of interest, user ratings of the points of interest, etc.